Take Me to the Moon
by whennothinggoeswrite
Summary: Selene Longbottom can't wait to start school, but what happens when she meets the mysterious blond-haired boy on the train to Hogwarts? And why does Selene's father act so uncomfortable around the boy's mother? Fluff & Friendship & Nuna & Next gen.
1. One: The Boy with the Blue Eyes

**Hi all! This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. :] I absolutely adored Neville and Luna, but I felt like doing something a bit different to anything else I've ever done—next gen! So please sit back and enjoy. Reviews are loved. And if I get feedback I shall give you all cookies. nomnomnomnom.**

**Also, I do not, to my dismay, own Harry Potter or any of its' characters. *icanstilldream***

"Be good, Selene," Father said seriously. I giggled excitedly, practically bouncing on the balls of my feet. "I mean it." He regarded me with a suspicious expression before breaking into a smile himself.

"You know I will, daddy," I chirped, hugging him fiercely.

"What, no one wants to give any hugs to mummy?" Mother stepped from behind father with mock hurt in her eyes. I laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

Straightening my midnight-coloured robe, I swiftly bent down to pick up my gray and tattered trunk. With a startling pop, my wand fell clear out of my front pocket onto the linoleum floor. Sighing in frustration, I snatched it up and irritably placed it behind my ear. I had discovered this system the summer before, feeling proud and unique for coming up with such a clever and, if I do say so myself, stylish way of storing wands.

I stood up and gave my family one final grin. I caught father glancing at my wand's new position and blink repeatedly, furrowing his eyebrows nervously. Figuring that he was worried about me, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm going to see you soon enough anyway. Don't worry, daddy—or should I call you Professor Longbottom now? I'm so excited, daddy. Very much so."

Father absently stroked my fingers, a blank look still on his face. Shrugging, I hauled my trunk through the horde of robed families to the familiar scarlet train. "Owl us when you get there!" Mother called. "Alice will want to hear everything about it." She winked knowingly and I chuckled, recalling my little sister's eagerness to go to Hogwarts next year. She hated not being able to visit Platform 9 ¾ with us today, but Nan insisted that she stay home and help her bake some of her famous homemade cookies. It's probably for the best. I can't imagine the glee Alice would have gotten from seeing everyone here.

Zipping back to the present, I beamed in reply to mother and entered the carpeted hallway of an elegant, if slightly used train car. Biting my top lip nervously, I strolled past compartment after compartment, each already filled with laughing and energetic students. Upon reaching the end of the car, I turned left, praying upon Merlin that this would have sufficient space to place all my bags. Sighing in relief and a little bit of sadness, I find that this particular cabin is empty of anyone.

I open the door gingerly, afraid it will disrupt anyone around me. I step in an exhale deeply.

"Hello there,"

I spin around in shock to face a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy.

"My name is Lysander."

**A/N: So, what do you think? Sorry for the empty ending. It's late at night and I think I'm becoming a sleep-deprived zombie. So…yes! Reviews! Remember the cookies. :]**


	2. Two: Nicknames

**Thank you so much for your reviews. They mean the world to me. *****distributes promised cookies***** Hope you enjoy the next chappie. :] **

**Copyright goes to JK Rowling**

"Wh-what?" I stammer. My eyes look around frantically, hoping that I don't look as embarrassed as I feel. Gosh, Sel, how could not have noticed this guy when you walked in? Especially a guy with such nice eyes…no. Don't do it. You're too young to be thinking about guys that way, Selene. But he _was _a rather attractive wizard, if I do say so myself.

He was young, around my age. His body was slender, possessing that porcelain white skin that was rare in England. And his eyes. Oh, those were gorgeous things. The first think I noticed about him, actually. Electric blue, with what seemed like specks of silver scattered around the iris. His platinum hair was wavy, the ends curling towards his clear forehead. I like curly hair.

He had full lips, gleaming maddeningly as if they were always so lush and shining. I could never get my lips to stay like that. Always one with dry, chapped lips, it didn't stop the kids in the neighborhood from calling me turtle-face and no-lips. I'm sure Lysandy, or whatever his name was, ever got called names.

I grit my teeth evenly as his afore-mentioned lips formed into a half-smile, pearly-whites shining. "My name's Lysander Scamander. What's yours?"

"My what?" I say stupidly.

"Your name, silly," He laughs lightly.

I redden and nervously tap a foot. "My name's Selene," I say. "It means the moon."

I don't know why I add that last bit. Father always told me that my name was special to him. I did some research last winter, but all I had found out about it was just that: it's meaning was 'the moon'. I didn't know why Father loved the name so much. Was he a closet astronomer? I had no idea then, and still don't today.

Lysander cocks his head to the side; smile still resting on his face. "Selene," He repeats. "I like it."

Without a word he stands and moves my bags to the shelf above his head. "I hope this is okay?" He questions. "I mean, unless you would like to move or anything."

He sounds nervous, different than the silky and confident voice he had earlier. Smiling warmly, I take a seat in front of him. "It's fine. I think I'd like to stay here for a while."

_Lysander's POV_

I don't know how much time has passed. Hours maybe. The moment Selene entered my compartment, I felt entranced. The way she composed herself was extraordinary. I loved everything she did. The way she flipped her chestnut brown hair. How she batted her heavy-lidded eyes from time to time and licked her lips subconsciously. She was amazing.

I'm interrupted by—who else? —Selene's hand waving in front of me, worry on her face. "Are you okay, Ly?"

I grinned at her nickname for me. "Ly?"

"Oh, come on. You can't expect me to keep calling you by that ridiculously long name." She rolls her eyes.

I stick my tongue out at her. "Do whatever you like, Sel," I accentuate the last word, peering at her curiously to see how she reacts.

I am rewarded with a bright smile. "I like it!"

I laugh and after a moment, Selene joins in. We're still in a fit of giggles when an elderly woman arrives at our door and pokes her head in quietly.

"Excuse me for interrupting," The woman coughs.

Selene and I stop abruptly and gaze at her. Sel motions for her to go on.

"We've arrived at Hogwarts."

**A/N: What do you think about Ly and Sel? I tend to over-describe characters. :3 Reviews are, as always, loved. **


	3. Three: A Mesmerizing Trip

**Due to Katrina's impatient squealing, (don't worry, sweetheart. I still love you.) I've decided to keep on writing today. :] I've also come to the conclusion that I should at least try to make my beloved chappies worthwhile by making 'em longer and more…clean, I guess. Tell em what you think! ;]**

_Chapter Three: A Mesmerizing Trip_

_Selene's POV_

I stare at the woman in disbelief. _We're here already? _I ask myself incredulously. "But it should have taken the train much longer to arrive!" I say aloud.

The woman looks at me oddly. "Are you quite alright, dearie? We've been on the Hogwarts Express for nearly six hours. That's a bit longer than it's taken us in the past, don't you think?"

With a jolt I realize that the early dawn outside the windows has turned a suspicious evening shade. "Bu-bu-but…" I stutter incoherently.

Lysander, charming as always, steps in confidently. "I believe my friend is merely excited to finally arrive. Thank you ever so much for the notice."

The aging witch, seemingly satisfied, nods and closes the door politely. I turn to Ly, who, I can't help but notice, looks slightly amused. He claps his hands slowly, grinning from ear to ear. "Smooth, smooth. I think you handled that situation perfectly."

I push him gently, corners of my mouth tugging up. "You can't blame me. Aren't you excited to finally arrive?"

Ly's eyes widen and he starts talking much more animatedly than he had the entire (apparent) six hour trip. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? I heard Hogwarts is full of all kinds of neat things. Lots of food, I reckon. And ghosts! I can't wait to see the ghosts…" I drag him by the arm out the door, mouth still spewing information.

After stepping off the train and stretching out my legs, I feel Ly tugging at my shirt impatiently. "What?" I snap, irritated.

He simply lifts a finger in the direction he's looking, mouth agape in astonishment. I sigh and glance up, stopping in my tracks immediately.

In the corner of my eye, I can see the rest of the first-year students mimicking my facial expression. I don't pay them much attention, though. What really gets me is the view. Just beyond the rickety wooden station, I can see a dark lake shrouded in the night clouds above. Trees surround the entire perimeter of the body of water, and, directly south of it, a structure lies atop a small mountain. Hogwarts. It's more amazing than I imagined. Turrets jutting out from all angles, windows displayed on every surface, even what must be a quidditch field seems to stand out behind it. I reel back in shock and follow, zombie-like, to the boats that wait just ahead.

…

_Ly's POV_

When I snap out of my trance, I see Selene beside me on a boat I don't remember boarding. Worried, I see the rest of the students our age on boats next to us. They, too, seem to be mesmerized by the imposing building they were approaching. Not a single adult is seen. With a terrified squeak, I shake Sel repeatedly until she blinks furiously and casts a sideways glance at me.

"What's going on?" She whispers. I can see fright in her eyes; it's unfamiliar to me and I don't know how to react. With a deep breath, I do the first thing that comes to mind: I stand up on the unsteady paddleboat and scream at the top of my lungs.

And then promptly fall off the edge.

When I resurface from the hypothermia-inducing waters, I can hear Selene laughing at the top of her voice, and the confused voices of others. With a raggedy breath, I yelp at Sel to lift me up. She obeys, laughter not stopping once.

"Sel, you have to listen to me," I say worriedly. "I think someone's charmed all the students."

She merely giggles. "Of course they have! Didn't you hear Professor Granger earlier?" She looks at me strangely.

"Excuse me?"

Comprehension dawns on her face. "Oh, I see. It must have been when you were underwater."

I glare at her maddeningly. Is she going to tell me or not?

"Right, right." She says, reading my mind. "Well, apparently some sixth-years found it funny to try and bewitch dozens of first-years into a hypnotic state for a while." She growled uncharacteristically, as if this wasn't the first time someone had bewitched her. "It's a good thing you woke up so early. I can't imagine what we would have done had we been in the state the entire night."

I can't help but feel proud. I was a hero. Sort of. I wonder what Lorcan thought of it all. He was arriving later that night from Dublin. Mother had taken up the job as Divination professor at the last minute, and, instead of going to Muggle school where mum used to teach, my twin brother was coming to Hogwarts. I hope mum knows how to drive that flying car. I recall her telling me that a family friend lent it to her, and if she wrecked it, there was going to be trouble. Something about a whomping willow.

I snap back to reality and realize I am already standing right outside the door to what should be the Great Hall. Around me are grand marble staircases and crystal chandeliers. Fancy place. I nudge Sel, wondering what she thinks of this. She gives me a gleeful thumbs up and motions for me to come to her.

"What's going on?" I ask, seeing a bushy brown-haired woman in her early thirties addressing everyone at the doors.

"Professor Granger's putting everyone in alphabetical order. That means I won't be next to you," she says sorrowfully.

Sadness pangs in my heart. "What _is _your surname, anyway? I don't believe you ever told me."

"Longbottom. Selene Longbottom."

I faintly recall hearing the name somewhere before I am swept away by the brown-haired woman to the back of the line.

Longbottom. Longbottom. Where have I heard that before?

…

**A/N: Arrrghhh. Abrupt ending. Apologies. My head has no more willpower. *dies***


	4. Four: Quite a Peculiar Hat

**Argh. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had writers block, and with finals going throughout the month, it's really hard to fit in some writing time. But I know that's not an excuse, so go ahead and batter me with your tomatoes. I can take it. ;] So here you go! The next chapter. Eager to find out which house our heroes get into? Then read ahead…**

_Chapter Four: Quite a Peculiar Hat_

…

_Selene's POV _

…

I only catch a glimpse of Lysander's confused face before he is swallowed by the crowd of excited twelve-year-olds. I curse under my breath for not asking what was wrong sooner. The curiosity was going to kill me. I stand behind a porcelain-skinned beauty with curling brown hair. She's tall and angelic, but her mouth seems to be moving constantly.

"…so mum said, 'Alyssa, make sure you get yourself settled before you try making friends,' but I think it would be best to try and start the search early on, you know what I mean?"

I can't help grinning when I sense the nervousness in her voice. It just reminds me that I'm not the only one scared in this gargantuan castle. I timidly step forward and nudge the fast-talking girl in the small of back. She abruptly stops her conversation with herself and whirls on me. Her expression is that of annoyance. For what, I have no idea, but when she sees me tugging my shirt and biting at my lip, her face softens into a light smile.

"Sorry 'bout that," she says in a thick cockney accent. "Just nervous, you know? This is a big deal, especially with mum coming in to see me later on in the year…" She trails off and starts laughing at my confused expression. "A little too much information, huh? Well, let's start with the basics, then. I'm Alyssa Jordan, and you?"

Thoroughly amused at the fast pace in which Alyssa talked, I smile and stick out my hand. "Selene. Selene Longbottom."

"Longbottom. Hmmm, I do believe I've heard that somewhere before." She taps a manicured nail against her face in concentration. I find that my family name has been questioned twice in just under ten minutes. "Oh, I know!" Alyssa squeals. "Your father is the herbology professor, right?"

I nod, bemused.

"I thought so!" She beamed. "I think my pa and mum were talking about him the other day. He used to be great friends with them, supposedly. Does your da know a 'Lee Jordan' and 'Cho Jordan'?"

I shut my eyes and think. Father _did _talk about a Lee Jordan a ways back, but I don't think he ever talks about a Cho. Before I can ask Alyssa anything more, the bushy-haired professor steps in front me, looking stern.

"Would you two please stay quiet?" She hisses. I notice a weary look on her face and bags under your eyes.

"Are you quite alright, Professor?" I ask, concerned.

She seems taken aback, as if she didn't expect me to speak up. Blinking rapidly, she subconsciously runs her hands through her hair, making it wilder than before. "Yes, yes. Don't worry about me, Miss…"

"Longbottom," I say.

"Ah, yes," She grins warmly. "I knew your father when I was your age—"

"The doors are opening!"

"Look at the candles!"

"This is so exciting!"

I hear the hushed whispers before turning to see that, indeed, the doors are opening. The Professor hurriedly straightens her skirt, looking guilty. She rushes to the front of the line and sternly instructs the students to follow her inside. What the students up front said was no joke. The Great Hall is absolutely stunning. Candles appear to be floating around the room, and I wince for a second, worried that someone might get an awful burn if the spell is broken.

I relax and straighten my shoulders. Countless students are seated on four tables arranged in the vast room. To my right, I can see green ties and smirks, along with a friendlier looking bunch, with yellow ties and smiling knowingly. To my left, I glance a flurry of red and blue, both chatting animatedly and looking the most…normal? Average, I suppose. Not too threatening, like those green ones. Slytherins, I think my father mentioned once. And the overly bright ones must be Hufflepuffs, like mum was. The red should be Gryffindors, my father's house. The blues, though. I have no idea what house they represent.

The students in front of me stop suddenly, and I bump into Alyssa. She giggles and shoves me teasingly back into line. A sixty-ish man walks up to a platform at the end of the hall. He has a mass of black hair around his chin and forehead, some of which has wisps of gray in it. He clears his throat and raises a wand that suspiciously resembles an umbrella.

"Good evening, students and faculty, and welcome to a new year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Cheers boom into my ears as students around me burst out of their chair and clap wildly. I smile to myself, desperately hoping to become one of them by next year.

The man grins toothily and raises his hands for silence. The noise disappears and he continues on: "I'm sure many of you are very excited to be starting this year. I certainly am. Now, I'm sure all you new first-years must be feeling a bit at edge, so let me ease the tension a bit, eh?"

Nervous chuckles echo throughout the line.

"My name is Rubeus Hagrid. Please call me Professor Rubeus. Oh yes! And I'm your headmaster."

He laughs heartily and I shuffle my feet nervously. The sorting would be soon. I can just see father arriving and sitting down at the table by the podium. He scans the line and waves when he spots me. I wave back and move a bit to the side. Father was just going to make this more awkward than it already was.

The bushy-haired witch (to which I had now fondly started calling her Miss Bush in my head) silently moves to the back of the room and carefully extracts an old and frayed witch's hat from a cabinet. It is brown and filthy, and I am anxious to see what happens next. Father never revealed anything about Hogwarts. He said it was the experience that changed his life.

Miss Bush sets the hat on a stool at the front of the room. With a jolt, I realize the hat has started singing. I am too busy comprehending this curious matter before I actually start listening to the lyrics.

"—though I may be old and dirty, lumpy, frayed and fat, don't be so quick to judge me, for I am a Sorting Hat. Don't try to hide your memories, or thoughts, or dreams or goals. I will place you where you ought to be, the house to house your souls.

Perhaps you dwell in Gryffindor, where the brave will truly relax. Their kind and confident personality is clear throughout their acts.

Or maybe in old Slytherin, whose slyness never fails. Their cunningness and ambition can be heard in all their tales.

Hufflepuff is where you may go, but only to those who are kind. Their lot is loyal and patient, with friendship on their mind.

Or finally in Ravenclaw, where the wisest choose to stay. Their intelligence and love of knowledge is simply a Ravenclaw's way.

So try me on! Take a chance! Don't ever be afraid to take a stance."

The hat finishes his song with a flourish, and catcalls and applause is heard. It becomes immobile once more while Miss Bush removes a rather heavy-looking scroll from her robe.

"Abernathy, Kathryn!" She announces. A red-haired girl stumbles out from the front of the line and reluctantly sits on the stool. She plops the hat on her head and nervously fiddles with her fingers.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouts. Kathryn beams and heads over to the cheering group on the right. "Boot, Stefan," is called, who becomes a Gryffindor. "Creevy, Rory, takes the spot as first Slytherin, and "Doherty, Addie," becomes the first Ravenclaw.

It was the Ravenclaw house that had confused me earlier. Hearing the words in the Sorting Hat's song really made me feel as if I belonged there. But then again, I wasn't exactly the smartest witch here, I'm sure.

It jolts me to hear "Jordan, Alyssa," being called and seeing my new friend confidently walking to the stool and sit down. The hat seems to ponder for a while, and Alyssa suddenly looks uncomfortable. After a whole two minutes, the hat mutters something. Oddly enough, it seemed to have said 'Slytherin', or at least that's what I could hear. But then the hat erupted into a loud cry as he announced Alyssa a Ravenclaw. She looks relieved and climbs down the steps, giving me a thumbs up as she passes.

I frantically try to straighten my clothes for the thousandth time that day. I take in a deep breath as Miss Bush calls out "Longbottom, Selene." I slowly hike up to the platform, smiling queasily at father, who returns the gesture. I'm afraid the hat will take a long time on me too. Gosh, I really don't know where I belong. In muggle school, I used to cheat on homework from time to time. Did that make me a Slytherin? I shakily sit down and, with shaking fingers, take the hat and place it gingerly on my crown.

Immediately, a low and slightly whiny voice fills my thoughts. "_Hello there, Selene," _

Startled, I look up my forehead, waiting to see a grinning face stare out at me from under the hat. Nothing is there.

"_Ah, surprised, are we, Selene? I'm sure you're scared. It did take me an awfully long time to sort your friend Alyssa didn't it? Well, you are not the same case, as you are a—"_

…

_Lysander's POV_

…

I've been so anxious this whole time. I feel awkward standing in line, two tall and muscular students on either side of me. Selene's at the front of the room, and I see relief wash into her face as the hat calls out Ravenclaw. I'm happy for her. But I know in the back of my mind that I'm aching to be in Ravenclaw too.

A gawky boy with square glasses falling off his nose is next up. "Potter, Albus," he's called. He is sorted into Ravenclaw as well, oddly enough. Three Ravenclaws in a row. Curious.

Before I know it, the tall student in front of me has disappeared to the Gryffindor table and my legs are taking me to the stool. Once the hat is one my head, I can feel it enter my thoughts. _This is just like what mum describes as a nargle attack, _I think worriedly. I barely listen to its' words, but suddenly I hear it exclaim "RAVENCLAW!" and I am shuffling to the blue table. A grin as wide as my face appears when I see Selene standing there, arm looped around another girl, talking non-stop in her ear. Sel stands and gives me a long hug.

"Ravenclaws, huh? Cool."

I giggle and sit down next to her and Albus Potter. I smile at him too and start to introduce myself.

That is, until a platinum-haired boy my age with strikingly similar features as me stumbles through the doors.

Lorcan has arrived.

**A/N: Yay, sorting officially complete! What did you think of my song? I know it's rather dull, but I never promised perfectly poetic writing. ;] Reviews give me virtual hugs. Tell me if you like it, pwease. Was it the right move to make Hagrid headmaster? I'm not sure. Anywho, I'll update soon! Lorcan's tale has just begun. **


End file.
